


Keeps Them Coming Back for More

by cathybites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-20
Updated: 2011-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-18 11:10:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathybites/pseuds/cathybites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, Dean, and a black dildo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeps Them Coming Back for More

**Author's Note:**

> slightly belated birthday fic for [](http://drvsilla.livejournal.com/profile)[**drvsilla**](http://drvsilla.livejournal.com/)! I hope you had a fabulous day, hon. many thanks to [](http://xingou.livejournal.com/profile)[**xingou**](http://xingou.livejournal.com/) for her betaness. title from "The One Thing" by INXS.

The room felt like a sauna, air thick with the scent of sweat and come, the sheets damp and sticky. The wall behind the headboard had a slight dent in it and the paint was cracked and flaking off. Their neighbors had stopped pounding on the wall over an hour ago; whether they'd given up or gotten another room, Sam had no idea. Didn't really care, not with Dean lying naked and fucked out underneath him, sucking in air like a racehorse. He skated a hand over the curve of Dean's ass, squeezing it lightly before sliding to the crack, spreading him open. Dean's hole was swollen and slick, lube and come leaking out of it. Sam rubbed his thumb over it, a smile flitting over his lips when Dean moaned at the touch.

"Up for one more round?" he asked, voice low and rough. His thumb pushed into Dean, sliding in and out of the tight heat once before scraping his nail lightly over the rim. He could feel the slight tremble of Dean's body, knew how worn out he must be, and he half-expected him to say no, that this was already too much.

But Dean just drew in a long, shaky breath and nodded, looking over his shoulder and throwing a smirk at Sam before he rocked back into Sam's touch and said, "C'mon, let's see what you got."

Sam hadn't even been sure if he could get it up again, but at Dean's words his dick gave a little twitch, filling out slightly as heat slithered down his spine. He had to close his eyes and take in a deep breath just to keep from shoving Dean down and humping against his ass.

His hands were on Dean's hips before he could stop himself, pulling them up and back. He smacked at Dean's thighs, urging him to spread them wide, wider still until he could feel the strain in Dean's legs. Sam kneaded the muscles of his ass, then scooted back so he could get his mouth on him. A puff of air over the hole, just to see the muscle clench, then Sam licked, tongue tracing around the puckered edge. The fake cherry flavor of the lube slowly gave way to the bitter salt of his own come, and Sam thrust his tongue in deeper, licking until all he could taste was Dean, hot and tender and raw. Sam licked and sucked at Dean's ass, drawing away only to nip along the slick skin, soothing the bites with wet kisses before going back to his hole. Over and over, until Dean pushed up to his hands and knees, shaking under him, saying, "Now, now, god, fuckin' do it now, fuck me, Sam, c'mon."

He didn't bother with fingers, not when he'd already fucked Dean three times, including once with the black dildo - and, _Christ_. The memory of that - of watching Dean's ass stretch and clench around the thick black rubber as Sam moved it in and out of him - drove Sam's hips forward, cock driving into Dean in one long, steady push.

He gripped Dean's hips tightly, fingers digging in as Sam pulled him back into his thrusts, slow and forceful, groaning at the feeling of Dean's muscles rippling around him. So fucking hot and good, but he still wanted more, needed something more, not even realizing what until he had his thumbs buried in Dean's ass, pulling Dean even tighter around him.

Reaching back blindly, Sam felt around the blankets until he found what he needed. His rhythm faltered, and Dean's head tilted back. "Sam? What're you--"

A smack to the ass cut Dean's question off, and the sudden clench of muscle nearly had Sam shooting off. "Fuck," he swore, reaching down to clamp a hand around the base of his cock. He had to make this quick.

"Eyes forward, Dean." At the questioning noise Dean made, Sam smoothed a hand down his back, a light, reassuring caress. "Trust me."

Dean stilled for a moment, then nodded.

Grinning wildly, Sam flicked open the lube, coating his fingers, then Dean's entrance. The slip of his fingers in alongside his dick drew a loud curse from Dean. Shifting his weight a little, he drew back until only the head of his cock was buried in Dean's ass. Then with his fingers spreading Dean as far open as possible, he pushed the black dildo into Dean, a whimper catching in his throat at the feeling of it sliding under his dick.

" _ohfuck_ ," Dean gasped out, head snapping back as his spine bent, forcing himself on the dildo.

"Too much?"

Shaking his head, Dean gave a small roll of his hips, causing both the dildo and Sam's cock to slip in further. He shivered and bent his head to the mattress. "S'good," he said in a tight voice. "More."

Sam swallowed hard at Dean's demand. He slowly worked the dildo all the way in, biting down on his lip as Dean moaned and pushed back on it. The sensation of the toy rubbing against his cockhead, and of Dean's ass straining around him, muscles fluttering and clenching, had him fighting for control. He gritted his teeth together, took a deep breath as he drizzled more lube over his dick, and then slammed hard into Dean's ass.

"Fuckin'...oh god, fuckin' hell, don't stop," Dean panted out.

"Not planning on it." Sam held the dildo in place with one hand and held Dean down with the other, hips snapping forward, quick and sure, too far gone to take his time or draw it out. Not with Dean groaning and telling Sam to fuck him _harder, faster, more_ , his breath hitching in time with Sam's thrusts. His cock dragged against the dildo, held snug to it by Dean's muscles, rippling tightly around him. He looked down, watched as he fucked Dean with two cocks, watched the tight stretch of skin swallow them both, and Sam gasped and swore as his orgasm tore suddenly through him.

Pulling out as his dick gave a few last spurts, painting the black silicone with white drops, Sam fought to catch his breath, then flipped Dean over onto his back. He used the flat of his hand to drive the dildo into Dean while he bent over to take Dean's cock into his mouth. Fisting the base with one hand, he sucked and licked the head, tonguing the slit before sliding his mouth all the way down the shaft.

Dean's hips stuttered, bucking up into Sam's mouth, then back down onto the dildo. Back and forth, his hands tangled in Sam's hair, Sam's mouth nothing but wet heat and suction around him until he hissed, "Fuck, Sammy, I'm, I'm gonna-- _god!_ " Sam hummed and screwed the dildo into Dean's ass harder, swallowing as he came.

The harsh sound of their breathing was the only noise in the room for a long while, punctuated occasionally by a hiss from Dean as he shifted position. Sam stayed curled around Dean's legs, cheek pressed to his stomach, breath stirring the coarse trail of hair that led from Dean's navel to his crotch. His throat was sore, his jaw ached, and just the thought of getting hard again made him wince.

Finally, Dean said, "Jesus Christ, Sam. That was..." A hand patted at Sam's head before Dean's fingers carded through his hair, thumb swiping at the sweat on his brow.

Sam nodded, then turned his head to mouth at Dean's hipbone before looking up at him. "That was okay, right?" He should've asked first, he knew that, but in the moment, with the image of what he wanted to do searing his brain, he'd just gone with it, confident that Dean would love it.

The smug and satisfied look on Dean's face told him that he had and Sam ducked his head, grinning into Dean's hip. He slid a hand between Dean's thighs, the back of his fingers brushing against the soft skin of his sac before slipping underneath to feel his slick and swollen entrance, almost burning hot to the touch, still stretched around the dildo.

"Fuck, Sam. Again?" Dean groaned, slight whimper to his words as Sam gave the toy a quarter-turn, sliding it slowly out.

Laughing at that, Sam crawled up the bed until he could rest his head on the pillows. He stretched out, then turned on his side to press up against Dean and throw an arm over him. "I don't think I'm gonna get it up again anytime soon," he mumbled into Dean's neck, licking at the pulse he could feel under his lips. "Don't worry. Your virtue is safe for now."

"Sounds like a challenge to me," Dean said, hand stroking down Sam's side, nails scratching lightly across his hip. But Dean's voice was soft, worn out and faded, his eyes already shut. "Gimme a minute and we'll see about that."

Sam didn't say anything, just smiled to himself. He listened to the steady beat of Dean's heart, watched the slow rise and fall of his chest, and after a few minutes, he closed his eyes and slept.


End file.
